codexeafandomcom-20200213-history
Knight Crusader
__TOC__ The 13 Knight Crusaders are a hume organization of elite warriors that have taken a sworn oath to protect Graal and the royal family. They are headquartered in Fort Camelot under the leadership of Knight-Commander Arthur Pendragon. Overview In order of appearance... * Lancelot - The first knight wields a sword and shield. * Gareth - The second knight attacks with a lance. * Lamorak - The third knight wields a rod and casts fire magic. * Galahad - The fourth knight attacks with a mace. * Balin - The fifth knight attacks with dual short swords. * Morgan - The sixth knight attacks with a war hammer. * Kay - The seventh knight wields a wand and casts ice magic. * Safir - The eighth knight wields a pair of hand-blades. * Meliodas - The ninth knight wields a staff and casts Lightning magic. * Pellinore - The tenth knight attacks with a halberd. * Gawain - The eleventh knight attacks with a battle ax. * Tristan - The twelfth knight wields with a bow and arrow. * Arthur - The thirteenth knight attacks with a greatsword. The Knight Crusaders While all the knights are proficiently trained in swordplay, each has adapted a weapon style that has become their signature. Lancelot / Lance Known for his good looks as much as for his expert swordsmanship, Lance is one of the most popular Crusaders with the public. He has a playful personality and can be teasing or rude to his fellow knights. He wields the legendary sword Arondight along with a kite shield. Gareth Close friends with Lancelot, the two young knights often pair up on missions both in the field and out on town. Gareth is also Gawain's half-brother, and highly skilled with the lance in his own right. They have two more step-siblings who lead a quiet civilian life. Lamorak Though not unfriendly, this mage-knight prefers to keep mostly to himself. His fellow Crusaders are sometimes bemused by his dark demeanor, but none question his brilliance in fire magic. It is known that he is loyal to Arthur for saving his life in the past, but is something Lamorak considers a private matter. Galahad A young man steeped in propriety and duty, he believes that Crusaders should be the paragons of morality. A friend of Gareth and Lancelot, he still chastises them for their hijinks. His younger brother Galavant looks up to him as his hero. He wields an artfully crafted mace. Balin A young man from Istán who has worked hard to better his past, Balin is angered, ashamed, and saddened by his brother Balan's decision to become a criminal and a rival of the Crusaders. Morgan A brash knight, much of his military success is an attempt to distinguish himself from his sister, the powerful & controversial witch-druid Morrigan. He wields a war hammer named Discidium that he can infuse with aether. Kay A mage-knight that specializes in ice magic, Kay wields the wand like a rapier, creating beautiful and deadly works of ice, water, and snow. The White Witches of Celandis have been keeping their eye on her with keen interest. Safir A deadly fighter from Istán, this martial knight prefers to use claws and katars. She replaces Bedivere, who fought with a flail. Meliodas A mage-knight with a quick wit and airy, easygoing nature that belies his sharp eye and intellect. He is surprisingly agile despite being the oldest knight crusader. Pellinore / Pell "Pell" has a quick temper, suffering no foolishness and striking it down with her halberd, Rhongomiant. She replaces Gaheris, who fought with a falchion. Gawain Gareth's older half-brother and one of Arthur's closest friends, he has fought many battles for Arthur wielding his mighty battle ax, Sender. Tristan The most skilled archer in all Graal, Tristan is also a close friend to Gawain and Arthur despite being only slightly older than Lancelot and Gareth. Arthur A kind and fair man, he is the Knight-Commander of the Crusaders and wielder of the greatsword Ex Calibur. The others rally under him for leadership and his calm, mostly unflappable demeanor. Other Notable Individuals Balan Balan considers his brother a sell-out. Both brothers were taken from Istán and grew up in Graal, eventually becoming squires for a knight. However, while his brother was eventually (barely) accepted into the knighthood despite their past as foreign slaves, Balan was refused because of his temperament, adding to his resentment. Balan believes in taking from Graal to make up for taking them away from their homeland. Morrigan Elder sister of Morgan, she has the gift of Inner Sight along with powerful empathic abilities. She watches over her brother Morgan and her sister Morgiana.